


Beautiful Stranger

by ciel__b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday zu ily, M/M, hmmmm i really did my best, too cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/pseuds/ciel__b
Summary: Chanyeol sees a pretty little stranger and his dumbass clicks a pic of him, not caring if that makes him a stalker.





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zzzzzzzz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzzzzzz09/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Zuali.  
You are aging in reverse I swear and you are so pretty ❤  
Thank you for being born and spamming our gc with Yuannie babu, you make my day.  
I wish you a great and healthy year ahead and I love you ❤
> 
> PS. I tried my best at making this less cliche than it should be but najskksd hope you like at least a bit of it.

Chanyeol felt his exhaustion from last night wearing away slowly with his first sip of the coffee. He sipped for the second time and hummed lowly, relishing in the feeling the coffee gave; his senses awakening.

Coffee was the first thing Chanyeol needed after waking up that morning. Otherwise his day would glitch. He had an evening shift the previous day, which was the reason why he returned to his apartment almost after one last night. The workload was lot as usual (Chanyeol being one of the main chefs didn't help) in Paradis but it was hectic for Chanyeol as another chef, Yixing, took a day off. Chanyeol was glad that he didn't faint from fatigue till his shift ended (he almost did while working on the last order).

He went to bed at two last night and due to the exhaustion, he did fall asleep soon after that. But his body clock was messed up and he was awake before his body could recharge some energy he needed. At least some coffee helped.

He watched the clear blue sky from his couch, thinking about what to do that day. He didn't have to work on Tuesdays and Thursdays, aside from Sundays that was. He usually spent those days lurking at Minseok's Gym, helping him in his work once in a while or inviting Jongdae over at his if the latter is free but that day he didn't feel like both. 

Maybe he should go sightseeing alone just like he did last week. A part of him jumped briefly at excitement. He spotted his phone lying on the tea table and grabbed it, a small smile playing on his face. He opened his gallery and opened the last picture he captured. 

It wasn't his selca. He didn't even like taking selcas except for the ones he liked to post in his Instagram. But since last week, he had been staring at that certain picture, which was not his, and smiling to himself, wondering how in world could someone be that perfect. 

Auburn hair, eyes that became crescents when smiling, button nose and smile that put the sun to shame.

Chanyeol felt lucky to have managed to click a picture of that beautiful stranger whom he had spotted among hundreds of visitors of Namsan tower that Sunday. He felt lucky to run over kindergarten students who were on a field trip so that he could admire their teacher and marvel over his beauty. So before he could even think, he took his picture, ignoring that it would make him a creep to take photos of complete strangers.

Chanyeol couldn't keep his mind out off from that face—which was in fact, a pretty one. He spent minutes staring at the picture, scaring his friend, Jongdae in that process. 

His fingers traced the man's charming smile and god, what wouldn't Chanyeol give to see that smile again. He sighed and stood up from the comfort of his couch. He walked out to his balcony, his phone still in his hold and then gallery open. There were few more pictures of the stranger and Chanyeol almost wanted to laugh at himself. He indeed looked like a maniac, having pictures of a complete stranger and staring at it most of the time. But what could he do? He couldn't just walk to that stranger and tell him that he was beautiful. No, that would really make him a creep and he might even put behind the bars by the very same beautiful stranger. All he could do was take a picture before his mind can warn him, it wasn't appropriate to have pictures of someone he didn't know, to memorize the beauty of man he didn't know anything about. Well, except that his hair color seemed to match his smile, but that was all.

But he didn't even need those pictures to memorize anything of him. The way the kindergarten teacher smiled at his students had etched on the back of his eyes and he couldn't deny how his whole heart lighted up from that smile. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the stranger, these days.

He sighed and pocketed his phone, without even closing the application. He should stop doing that, wondering about a nameless stranger and falling hopelessly. That wouldn't do him any good. It wasn't like he was going to run over that guy again. And all he did was watched him smile and guide his students. He might not even like guys or even have commitment unlike Chanyeol himself who knew nothing but his work. Appearances were deceptive after all. He might be one of those people who wouldn't spare a second glance at abandoned kittens and puppies at street sides but Chanyeol could admit that the guy looked very much like a pup himself.

With thoughts of that guy clogging his mind again, Chanyeol briefly glanced at the balcony next to his and was surprised to find it occupied by some flower plants. Last time he remembered the next flat was free. The landlady did mention someone coming to see it like two weeks ago. Maybe they liked the flat and bought it. Chanyeol wasn't sure if it was same people the landlady mentioned. It might be the college student that tried to unlock his apartment instead of the actual one. Or maybe the couple who were going to marry in a month. He shook his head and went inside, not wanting to think about things he didn't really care about. Not when he had a beautiful stranger to wonder about.

  


He had barely finished his shower when his phone went off, his ringtone blaring in his room. He quickly looked out for his phone after dressing up only to roll his eyes at four missed calls from his friend, Jongdae. He dialled him back, already guessing the reasons to deserve The Great Jongdae's call at 11 in the morning. It must be either free food or free booze, knowing his friend for the past seven years. They go way back from their college years.

"How dare you ignore my calls now? And how can you leave me on read last night? What kind of a friend are you, Park Chanyeol?" 

"Good morning to you too, Jongdae. And please, don't shout when you are in class. You might scare off your classmates." Jongdae was pursuing his masters and he was surprisingly good at the department of studying. On the contrary, Chanyeol was interested in arts which led him to his current life of cooking. "And I was late home after work and pretty tired. Couldn't reply back. Now, I just came back from showering to answer your call. Why did you call anyway?"

"Well, I am glad that you are alive and... still single."

Chanyeol slapped his forehead slightly at his friend's implications. "I didn't sleep with anyone last night, Jongdae. We had an emergency last night and that's it. And even if I do sleep with someone, I wouldn't tell you."

"Aww, what a friend I have! Seriously, Chanyeol? Okay whatever, let me tell you why I called you before my break ends. Junmyeon hyung has invited us out for drinks. Minseok hyung too. He might have texted you. I told him to count you in. Be ready at 7? I will pick you up."

Drinking was the last thing he had in mind to spend the day. "I know where the bar is, thank you? But I don't think I want to get wasted tonight. I will talk to Junmyeon about it, don't worry."

"Why not?" He heard Jongdae whine. "It's Junmyeon hyung and you know how generous he gets when treating us. Please let's get wasted tonight. I don't want to be the only one dealing with their old man jokes, please!" 

"I will try, Dae." He could see if he can change his mind until evening. He wanted to rest the whole day. Next weeks his work would get more hectic and he would need more rest, if anything. "But I won't promise. I need to rest."

He heard a huff on the other side. "Alright. Don't force yourself if you don't want to go drinking. Maybe we can eat at your place if you are paying." Chanyeol chuckled. For Jongdae, food was happiness. Maybe that's why they stuck together. "Ah, my class would start now. Text me later."

Minutes later, he got a text from Jongdae, probably sneakily texting him from class. Chanyeol snorted.

**From. Dae **

_I will get thr soon after class_

_lets watch something with pizza!!!_

_you pay!!!_

**To. Dae**

_good_

_now listen to mr whomever you are fooling_

_I pay always pfft_

How to make Jongdae happy? Buy him food. Chanyeol wouldn't spoil him this much if he didn't love him. After all, he did choose cooking as his profession so that he can make people happy. 

  


True to his promise, Jongdae turned up at his doorstep with a tired grin and Chanyeol reached out to ruffle his raven hair. "Class tomorrow?" He asked as Jongdae entered his apartment as if it was his own.

"I wouldn't have agreed to go drinking if I have classes tomorrow," Jongdae answered simply, too tired to be sarcastic. He liked studying but he hated to sit through the lectures. That's how he was. Chanyeol would never understand that quirk of him. "What about you? Do you have to work extra tomorrow too?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "Morning shift. I would have to work till 4 or something. Gym tomorrow?" He asked watching Jongdae rubbing his temples as he considered the suggestion. Chanyeol felt bad for not agreeing for going out with him. Jongdae was probably tired from his uni. They weren't able to hang out a lot for the past two weeks. It took a while for Jongdae to speak.

"I will see," Jongdae streched on Chanyeol's couch, making himself comfortable. "Can't we go on Sunday though." 

"We can go whenever you want to," Chanyeol assured with a smile before taking his phone on his hands. "Pizza or chicken?"

"Chinese food!" Jongdae cheered, his posture suddenly straightening. Chanyeol let out a fond laugh and dialled the desired restaurant. After ordering, he watched Jongdae's amused gaze on him. He raised an eyebrow, daring the other to ask. "Your wallpaper, Chanyeol."

"Wha—oh." 

He wasn't thinking when he set the stranger's picture as his wallpaper. He just wanted to see if it fitted (it looked so beautiful that he stared at it for minutes and forgot that he was supposed to change it back to his boring old wallpaper). Chanyeol didn't dare to look up at his friend's expression. He really started to feel like a creep now. He fumbled with his phone to change the wallpaper.

Jongdae watched his friend with amusement. "That's creepy, Chanyeol. But I have to admit. While I caught you smiling at your phone, I thought it was a girl. Never expected it to be a boy." 

Chanyeol froze but managed to ask his friend, "well now you have the idea, do you hate me?"

"What? No way I would do that!" Jongdae sat upright and looked offended. "I just thought you are straight. That doesn't mean I would hate you if you aren't."

A sigh of relief passed from his lips and he gave the other a smile. "Sorry, I was just—my parents didn't take it well at first so I can't help but worry." The memory wasn't something he wanted to remember or share with his friend but he assured Jongdae that everything was better than he expected presently.

"I was thinking," Jongdae settled down in his previous position, "I never noticed that fact about you. But then, you never dated nor were interested in random hooking ups. Honestly Chanyeol, I think you must start seeing someone. Should I introduce you to someone? I have pretty guys in my class." 

Chanyeol scrunches his nose at his friend. "No thanks, I am not into pretty guys. Nor dating anyone."

Jongdae gave him an unimpressed snort. "Yeah, yeah, but also staring at a pretty boy you stumbled upon. Wait, should I look out for him instead of setting you up with my friends?"

Chanyeol would want to find him again, yes. But that didn't mean he would actually succeed in finding that man. There were several kindergartens and probably many pretty teachers. How could he find that certain pretty face? 

Before he could even retort, his door bell rang. Jongdae closed his eyes, grinning. "I am your guest, Chanyeol. Go, get the food." Nothing Chanyeol had unexpected. He just hoped that Jongdae would forget their current topic.

The journey to the door wasn't that long but Chanyeol thought so many things in that short span of time. Like what would he even do if he managed to find that guy? Maybe he should delete those pictures. Just the thought of it made his heart twist. By that time, he was already at the door and shaking the thoughts off his mind he opened the door. 

Only for the air in his lungs to be knocked out.

Standing in front was a pretty guy. That pretty guy. The one he managed to stumble upon days ago. With a bright smile on his face and chinese food in his hands.

♠♠♠

Chanyeol hadn't had much interest in the talks of destiny or fate. Until that day. Until that moment.

"The delivery boy mistook your door for mine. Here," the guy stretched his hand holding the bags. Chanyeol blinked twice. Was he dreaming? Was Jongdae pranking him? Or did he lose his mind that everyone started looking like the pretty guy? But the one standing in front of him seemed real. Chanyeol heart twisted again as he saw the smile fall slowly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am the one who bought this flat," he jerked his thumb to the next door and Chanyeol's head swirled. He was certainly dreaming. There was no way that it was real. The guy continued not seeming to mind the lack of response. "I moved last night and saw you weren't home. I was about to come and knock at yours to say hi. So hi?"

The guy grinned and Chanyeol's heart somersaulted. "H-Hi," he stuttered and grew red by the ears. The guy watched him with amusement albeit smiling. "Um, I didn't pay..." He was an idiot. He heard Jongdae calling from the other side for food. 

The man chuckled waving a hand, "I did. Don't worry about it. Consider it as my housewarming treat. I would have eventually done this, if not now." And he smiled again, making Chanyeol think maybe sun wasn't the brightest afterall. "I should go back now. Enjoy the food with your friend. He must be really hungry."

Chanyeol might have snorted if the situation was any different because Jongdae would always be hungry. But he couldn't even breath when the man—the very same man whom he shamelessly took a picture of and even set as a wallpaper—smiled turning his eyes into crescents. How was that possible?

"See you around, _Chanyeol_." Then he disappeared into his own door, leaving Chanyeol gape at the wall front of him.

  


Jongdae was still inquiring him why he was late. Then he saw the food and the whole mood changed after that. Except for Chanyeol who didn't get what the hell happened.

He lost appetite for the food Jongdae was digging in. 

"You look pale. What happened?" Jongdae asked after a minute of observation.

Realisation hit Chanyeol like a truck and he shrieked, startling his friend. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Jongdae this can't be like this! He can't be here!"

Setting his food aside, Jongdae held a hand up to stop Chanyeol. "Stop acting like a madman and tell me what happened. Who is he?"

Chanyeol quickly searched for his phone, all while cursing and Jongdae looked at him thoroughly confused. Chanyeol, then showed him the picture and Jongdae almost thought Chanyeol had lost it.

"Chanyeol—"

"No no no, listen! He's really here and he bought the flat next to me! He paid for the food you are eating now! How in the hell? How can this happen?" Cried Chanyeol while Jongdae stared at him, maybe contemplating whether to believe him or not. 

"But how did this happen?" Jongdae wondered for a while. Chanyeol didn't talk. He couldn't. He was spooked. Jongdae wheezed after a while. "You know, this whole thing is ridiculous. Maybe this is a sign from the Almighty himself. Chase him, know him, I don't know, seduce him."

Chanyeol set aside the panic and gave his friend a blank look. "I don't do seduction, Jongdae. Thanks for your help." Jongdae made a face at him.

"I am just curious, Chanyeol but didn't you spend ages staring at his picture? You are obviously attracted. Now he had appeared out of no where and settled so close to you, what are you going to do?"

Chanyeol didn't know and that scared him. 

  


♠♠♠

Chanyeol was running late for work. He was supposed to be the hotel at 7.

He barely had a wink of sleep that night and when he did, he woke an hour after his alarm went off. He showered in the speed of lightning and dressed as decent as possible. He was usually punctual but he could only hope for a light warning. Thankfully, he had some coffee in thermos. It was warm enough to complete his daily coffee dose and he gulped it without hesitation before exiting his flat, looking the door behind.

He would have used the stairs if he was early but elevator was the only choice to be at work as soon as possible. He couldn't have anyone covering for him. His vision caught the elevator that was about to close and he lost his breath while stepping a foot before it could close on him. He sighed relieved and looked up, causing his breath to hitch at the back of his throat. 

The guy was looking wide eyed at him, his lips slowly growing into a smile. And Chanyeol's heart twisted again, that betrayer. "Oh hello?" Baekhyun greeted uncertain, his finger still hovering over the button he pressed. 

Chanyeol gasped. "S-Sorry, I am running late!" He stuttered again, making the guy chuckle. Was everything about the guy that charming? Chanyeol was having a hard time denying it.

The guy met his eyes again, that smile of his still adorning his face. Chanyeol would drown in them, if he didn't look away. "Then shouldn't you be coming inside instead of staring?"

Shit.

Chanyeol stepped inside and had his head down, counting the floors so that his heart can be at peace. He felt the guy watching him. He knew he must talk. Yeah, he probably should.

"Thanks for the food. You shouldn't have though," he spoke, for once glad that he didn't stutter. What was he, a teenage girl? "My friend appreciated it a lot."

"Hm, I told you. I would have eventually come and greeted you with some food. You didn't mind it, right Chanyeol? " the stranger asked. And Chanyeol blinked when he heard his name being called that sweetly. It was unfair that the stranger picked up his name when Jongdae shouted for food and he didn't know his.

"I didn't, really. And congrats, on your new home and all," he gave a brief glance at the stranger, who was still smiling at him. Oh god, why? Chanyeol wanted to melt down. "Uh, going to work?"

The stranger nodded that Chanyeol caught from the elevator door and the guy met his eyes through the reflecting surface, "I am a teacher. Heard about Blooming Days?" He continued with a smile when Chanyeol shook his head, "It's a kindergarten that my friend started. I am teaching the kids." He sounded proud. 

"You must be good with kids then." Chanyeol didn't need to ask that. He had witnessed it himself that day at Namsan. He looked like he belonged there with those kids, making them laugh with his antics and then looking at them with fondness and pride as if they were his kids. But before he could get a reply, the elevator door opened, indicating that he had to run for work. But he hadn't even got the stranger's name.

He wanted a name to utter when the pretty face flashed again. 

He turned to face the other, making the other to frown. The frown looked like the clouds that covered the morning sun. "But I didn't get your name?" The disturbing frown disappeared bringing a smile which held thousands of secrets Chanyeol wanted to find for himself. 

"Baekhyun," the guy who had a sunshine smile said before Chanyeol nodded and rushed to his work with the name Baekhyun repeating in his mind like a mantra.

His employer wasn't happy that the chef was late and Soojung had to cover for him initially but the way the pretty stranger's name sounded when he tried saying it made everything fade behind his back.

  
  


"So Baekhyun, huh?" Jongdae asked looking up from his laptop. "At least you got his name without making a fool out of yourself."

Chanyeol regretted telling Jongdae. "You are not helping, Jongdae."

Jongdae chuckled and closed his laptop for good. He leaned in and propped his cheek on his palms. He looked doing that but Chanyeol wouldn’t boost him up admitting it aloud. "Okay, answer honestly. Would you like to date him?"

Chanyeol had no reason to lie. And for once, he wanted to be honest with himself too. "Yeah," he answered shortly. Jongdae grinned satisfied and leaned back now that he had his answer. 

"Ask him out in a date."

"What?" Chanyeol sputtered. "I don't even know if he likes me or boys in general? I don't want to risk."

"I don't think you have anything to risk, Chanyeol. If you don't know, find out. Invite him for drinks. Ask him if he likes boys when you both get drunk. If not, I have told you before, seduce him." Jongdae looked so serious when Chanyeol gaped at him. 

"Do I look like I can seduce anyone? Drunk or not, I can't just go straight to him and ask if he likes boys," he complained. Jongdae gave that a thought only to make offensive comment.

"It's true you can't seduce anyone with that flat ass of yours."

Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment. "No more pizzas or chicken when you come over, Jongdae. That's final."

  
  


The next day evening, he found himself ringing Baekhyun's doorbell, with a Tupperware container with food he cooked soon after reaching home. Jongdae gave him an idea after a lot of convincing that he won't make flat ass jokes on Chanyeol anymore.

His heart was restless when he waited for Baekhyun to open the door and when the door finally opened, he felt his heart halt. There stood Baekhyun with a surprised look on his face that soon turned into an excited one. "Chanyeol," he greeted and Chanyeol's heart stuttered on hearing his name.

"Hey," Chanyeol mumbled, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear and he looked down at the container he was holding. "I wanted to give you this."

Baekhyun stared down at the container and then at Chanyeol, making the latter fluster. "I didn't want you to return the gesture as a formality but I accept this just because you are nice," he spoke as he hesitantly took it from Chanyeol. "Do you want to come inside?"

Chanyeol kept himself from panicking at Baekhyun's offer. "No, I should go and clean the mess I made from cooking." He told him, careful and apologetic. 

"You cooked this?" Baekhyun asked, even more surprised and eyes wide. Chanyeol's heart whimpered. He nodded and Baekhyun continued. "I didn't expect you to cook for me—thanks. I will eat this well."

Chanyeol laughed. He got that a lot. "I am a chef actually." Baekhyun seemed impressed and Chanyeol's cheeks warmed up.

"A perfect boyfriend material then," Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol sputtered. Baekhyun's eyes glinted when he laughed throwing his head back, watching his neighbour getting flustered. He added, "Mrs Kang's words. Not mine but I have to agree with her now. Who wouldn't want a boyfriend who can cook?"

He was looking into Baekhyun's eyes and those eyes were shining with something he couldn't decipher. The somersaults of his heart started again and Chanyeol stammered again, not minding the fact that he was embarrassing himself in front of his crush. Suddenly someone's phone went off startling the both of them. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, into his apartment.

"I-I—Eat it before it gets cold. Bye," Chanyeol flailed his hand as a goodbye and rushed into his apartment without looking at Baekhyun's amused smile. 

Did Baekhyun flirt with him?

  
  


"Of course, it's a sign! Chanyeol, ask him out on a date!" Jongdae followed Chanyeol into his kitchen like a puppy following its mother. When Chanyeol didn't asnwer, Jongdae continued, exasperated. "You still think he might have joked or something? I can't believe you, Chanyeol! For someone who stares at his pictures, you aren't that bold to ask him out."

Chanyeol stopped pacing around his kitchen and Jongdae bumped into his back, cursing. Chanyeol turned back and frowned. "I am just afraid of making that move."

Jongdae mirrored his friend's frown. "But trying won't hurt. If you don't want to scare him, if that's how you put it, then ask him out on a friendly date—like a movie or I don't know, somewhere friends go. See how he reacts. Maybe you will get your answer whether to chase him or not." 

Jongdae made sense. He always did. But Chanyeol didn't want to admit it. If something went wrong... He hoped not.

  
  


Chanyeol loved watching the stars. They were just so beautiful, twinkling and lighting up the dark night. He almost cried when he came to that flat for the first time with Junmyeon who was friends with the landlady. His balcony gave a perfect view of the sky, being in the fourth floor and unshielded by the buildings. He sighed contently, thinking about his luck on finding that apartment.

"Seems like someone spends lot of time watching the sky?"

Flinching at the sudden intrusion, Chanyeol blinked at Baekhyun, who was looking at the night sky too, leaning over the handrail. Chanyeol smiled shyly and nodded when Baekhyun threw him a glance. "Stars fascinate me," he said truthfully.

Baekhyun hummed and glanced back at the sky, smiling to himself. Chanyeol too, went back wondering about stars, occasionally sneaking glances at Baekhyun who had a secretive smile. He forgot about the stars. He had another mystery that was Baekhyun. What was running in that beautiful mind? 

Baekhyun wasn't surprised that he caught Chanyeol staring at him. The secretive smile was still there, not faltering as if he was used to that already. Chanyeol didn't look away. There was something in Baekhyun's eyes—a glint—that made him bold enough to hold that eye contact. It was Baekhyun who looked away first, his smile widening and Chanyeol felt like he was one step closer to find the mystery—to give a name to the glint he saw in Baekhyun's eyes. His heart stuttered when the breeze combed Baekhyun's auburn hair.

"You don't work on Sundays, right?" Baekhyun asked, out of blue. He wasn't looking at Chanyeol.

"I don't," Chanyeol gave the answer, not knowing why Baekhyun would care. 

Baekhyun gave him a nod, already making his way to his bedroom. Chanyeol felt empty suddenly and too alone until Baekhyun's peeked again.

"Hey Chanyeol, can we go out for brunch then? On Sunday, I mean."

  
  


From: DaeIt's definitely a date!!!!!!!!! 

I can't believe that guy beat you and asked you out.

  


Chanyeol felt lucky not running into Baekhyun until that Saturday evening. More like Baekhyun waited for him outside his home. Chanyeol had just finished his work and was surprised to see Baekhyun waving at him. Was that his bad luck that he could sense Jongdae's grin from behind?

"Chanyeol," he smiled, greeting when Chanyeol stumbled towards him, the courtesy of Jongdae. "Hello..." Baekhyun looked past him with the same smile at his friend and Jongdae took his chance.

"I am Jongdae. Have been waiting to meet you properly, Baekhyun. Thanks for the food the other day too," Jongdae spoke too fast and Baekhyun's eyes turned into crescents. Chanyeol stood frozen in the beauty, not catching Baekhyun's reply to his friend until he heard Baekhyun calling him.

"Hey," he moved closer, leaving a ginning Jongdae behind. Chanyeol's nerves got worse and he knew it when he felt like punching his best friend. Baekhyun, though was oblivious what he did to Chanyeol. "I don't have your number. Also, I wanted to know if it is really okay to go tomorrow."

"Huh?" Blinked Chanyeol, causing for the other to chuckle softly.

"The brunch," Baekhyun bit his lower lip and Chanyeol's eyes fell down to study that nervous gesture. "We just never talked after that so I thought if you didn't want—"

"I want to," Chanyeol blurted, startled and startling Baekhyun too. Even Jongdae raised his eyebrow from behind. "In fact, I was about to ask you. I would like to go tomorrow." Chanyeol didn't know from where the hell those words came from but when Baekhyun gave him a relieved smile, it never mattered.

"Then I am glad that I asked you first. Let's go at 11?" Baekhyun asked, confident this time. "Or we'll go whenever you want." He quickly added.

Chanyeol gave him a smile. Smiling wasn't hard when he was in front of Baekhyun (but Jongdae later told him that he looked like he was under a love charm). "11 sounds good really. I have a nice place to recommend too." He would be lying if he said that he didn't think about the brunch.

"I will trust your taste, Chanyeol. Um..." Baekhyun trailed off, rubbing his nape and Chanyeol saw Jongdae gagging from behind. "Your number?" He asked as he stretched his palm out and a pen in another.

Chanyeol, with red ears, scribbled his number onto Baekhyun's palm, who was looking at him intently making him more nervous. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until Baekhyun started walking away to his flat.

But Jongdae being Jongdae, had to open his mouth to burst the smooth bubble. "Is that a date, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun had halted at his doorstep but didn't look back. Chanyeol felt his heart drown when Baekhyun almost walked in, without answering. But the answer came clear and clean before the door closed.

"It is a date if Chanyeol wants it to be."

Only Chanyeol couldn't see Baekhyun's face. He would have known how the latter was red in his face and was controlling a shy smile.

  
  


Baekhyun was bold. Chanyeol realised it. Whereas Chanyeol had been planning to ask Baekhyun out on a "friendly" hang out for almost a week and much to Jongdae's nagging, Baekhyun had asked him out and he didn't hesitate to call it a date.

But Chanyeol was afraid of many things and Baekhyun, easily, became one of them. Now that he knew Baekhyun might be slightly interested in him, he was afraid of fucking anything up.

That was the last thing he wanted to do with Baekhyun.

He nervously waited for Baekhyun to give him a text. A text would have been nice actually. But Baekhyun showed up at his door and Chanyeol heart stuttered. "You ready?" He asked, his smile a little nervous.

"Yeah," Chanyeol nodded. "Let me get my vespa."

  
  


"You work at _Paradis_?" Baekhyun asked munching on his strawberry pancakes. "The French cuisine one?"

Chanyeol was distracted by the way Baekhyun ate. It was adorable. He wondered if being with kids most of his time did that. He nodded, flustered when Baekhyun stopped chewing, catching him in the act. He should seriously stop staring. "Not only French though. We have most of the cuisines. I am interested in Italian and a little bit in French."

Baekhyun hummed, continuing to munch. Chanyeol tried to focus on eating yet stole few glances at Baekhyun. Baekhyun pretended not to notice but the secretive smile was back.

When they both finished eating, surprisingly, they argued who should pay. Baekhyun seemed so determined to pay.

"I invited you so let me pay," he started, chuckling but Chanyeol didn't give up.

"But didn't I tell you I was about to ask you? I am the one paying," he waved his hand. There was no way he would let Baekhyun pay. When the waiter approached them, he pulled his card from his wallet. But before the waiter could get it from him, Baekhyun caught Chanyeol's wrist. "Baek—"

"Next time," he looked into Chanyeol's eyes, before giving the waiter his card. "I will let you pay next time, but I have a condition."

Chanyeol was aware that Baekhyun was still holding his wrist and he gulped at the words, not looking away from Baekhyun. "W-What?"

"Only if you let me pay in the next next one."

Baekhyun always won. And Chanyeol let him.

  
  
  


The ride back to their apartment wasn't awkward as before. If anything, Baekhyun seemed more talkative, asking questions about Chanyeol's work and in return telling him about his teacher career.

Baekhyun didn't had anything on his mind even after graduating but when he visited the kindergarten—that was owned by his friend's father before he took the charge—he knew he had to work there, with the kids. Within few days, he was sure he had made a right choice.

Sometime when Chanyeol was telling Baekhyun about how Jongdae came into his life, Baekhyun had rested his cheek on the former's shoulders and winding up an arm around Chanyeol's waist. Chanyeol had squeaked but Baekhyun didn't budge. Chanyeol continued his story with a wide smile, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

  
  


Before they parted ways through their respective doors, Baekhyun had once again called Chanyeol.

Without meeting his eyes and rubbing his nape, as he was hesitating, he asked the taller, "do you want to do this again? Going to dates and all," Baekhyun trailed off, finally picking up courage to look at Chanyeol, who at that moment looked away. He suppressed his growing smile as he nodded.

"I would like to," he answered, once wanting to be confident and direct with his feelings. "I want to know you better." 

Baekhyun's smile mirrored Chanyeol's, getting wider with every breath. "Likewise, Chanyeol. I am curious about you."

  


♣♣♣

  


Chanyeol was surprised when Baekhyun texted him that day. They had been going on dates, mostly initiated by Baekhyun, though Chanyeol shyly texted him few times asking if he's free. He's learning about Baekhyun and falling more in love in the process.

From: BaekHyun

Would that be too much to ask you to pick me from work?

I don't have a ride back home rn

Chanyeol fingers excitedly typed back a response. Of course, he wouldn't miss such a chance for anything. His phone dinged again with Baekhyun's text and Chanyeol was all smiles all the way to his Vespa.

From: Baekhyun

Thanks, Chanyeol! 

Let's have an ice cream date on our way??? 

NOT ASKING YOU. I AM GOING TO PAY.

The way Baekhyun's face lighted up when he saw Chanyeol, pinched the taller's heart—in a good way. Chanyeol felt like he was picking a kid after school. Baekhyun endeared him in all ways. Chanyeol didn't know if that was a good thing.

"You are here!" Baekhyun grabbed his hands as soon as Chanyeol was near and Chanyeol intertwined them. Something they have made a habit of. Chanyeol liked it as much Baekhyun did. 

"I am," Chanyeol answered, getting absent minded for a moment when a boy approched Baekhyun behind. He was, much to his surprise, glaring at him. He tugged at Baekhyun's pants to get his attenion. And the teached beamed when he saw the kid.

"Jongin! Why are sti—Why are looking at him like that?" Baekhyun asked, flabbergasted and looking to and fro. Chanyeol was confused as well.

"Teacher Byun," the boy, Jongin, spoke not taking his eyes off Chanyeol. "Why are you talking to this guy? He's a bad boy." 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were taken aback by the sudden accusation. Chanyeol hadn't even seen the boy in his whole life. How can he call him, so childish, a bad boy? Baekhyun laughed suddenly looking at Chanyeol, totally amused by the situation. 

"What did you do to this sweetheart, Chanyeol?" He asked, getting down to Jongin's level. Chanyeol protested that he didn't even know him. So Baekhyun asked Jongin, instead, for an answer. "Okay, tell me, Jongin. What did this bad guy do?"

Chanyeol had that urge to move a step back when Jongin was glaring at him. He worriedly looked down at Baekhyun but the teacher seemed to like the situation that unfolded.

"He was there at our field trip," Jongin finally revealed, averting his attention to his teacher. "Didn't you tell Sehunnie that staring was rude? This guy," the boy pointed at him with an accusing finger and Chanyeol flinched, not even realising what the boy was revealing. "He kept staring at you and following you around."

The little boy's mouth kept running so fast that Chanyeol almost didn't understand what he said but eventually gasped, immediately looking at Baekhyun, who whipped his head to Chanyeol. He let out an amused 'oh' and nothing else. That surprised Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked nothing mad. He looked genuinely puzzled and... _flustered_. Did he even realise what his student was referring to? 

Before both of them could speak, there was another intruder, who glanced playfully between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "You got yourself a stalker, Baekhyun?" He settled his interested eyes on Chanyeol. "Should I be worried about my friend?" He asked, his amusement receding and suddenly he looked so serious.

Chanyeol shook his head hastily, not being able to pronounce anything sensible. Baekhyun was looking at him as curious as the guy who questioned him, except for Jongin who was still glaring at him.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun called out softly, breaking the awkwardness and gaining his friend's attention, "stop doing that. I have told you about him, haven't I? Does he look like a stalker to you?" It was followed by a musical chuckle and for a minute, Chanyeol could only focus on Baekhyun, the man who made his heart crazy. But unfortunately, the situation didn't let him relish the beautiful moment.

"So Chanyeol, how are you going to defend yourself?" Baekhyun asked and he looked like he was too entertained with what he learnt to notice Chanyeol's mental breakdown.

"It—I—Baekhyun," struggled Chanyeol, looking guilty. "I was there that day and..." He trailed off, while Baekhyun's eyes and smile widened in amusement. Kyungsoo too, mirrored Baekhyun as he shook his head slightly.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Baekhyun quickly called, tugging at the taller's elbow gently, "explain everything over ice cream. And relax, I am not mad."

That's how Chanyeol ended up in a nearby Ice cream parlour, sitting across a complaining Baekhyun.

"You could have at least get the right angle!" Swipe. "And you suck at timings. See how could you snap when I was gaping like that?" Another swipe. "No way, I am deleting this one!"

Panicking, Chanyeol snatched his phone before Baekhyun could even attempt. "Don't you dare," he looked at the picture and smiled unconsciously. It was the one he aged to click just before Baekhyun sneezed. Baekhyun had his eyes half closed and scrunching his nose cutely. It was Chanyeol's favourite. Baekhyun kept whinning and Chanyeol shut him up by buying another scoop of Belgian chocolate. 

Chanyeol didn't expect Baekhyun to find everything amusing and laughing when he told him, except for the part how he had made him crazy for the whole week. Maybe Chanyeol managed to get on Baekhyun's good side.

"I didn't intend to come out like a creep... I just, didn't want to forget your face." He admitted and Baekhyun held his gaze, his lips curling up. "You looked cute," Chanyeol quickly added, feeling bold.

Baekhyun chuckled, "that's makes us two then." Chanyeol felt his ears getting warm and he looked down at his Vanilla ice cream to suppress a smile. "Well Chanyeol, I would have freaked out, if I didn't know. But I know you so it doesn't matter."

Chanyeol shivered at the memory of Jongin glaring at him, even when he was being dragged by his father. "The boy has a good memory. I can't even remember my phone number sometimes."

Baekhyun chuckled, agreeing, "He might have got threaten. He likes his teacher Byun so much. You have just met your competition, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol didn't deny aloud. It was true after all. And Baekhyun knew.

They shared at how their day was. Baekhyun did most of the talking as all Chanyeol did was make himself coffee and watch TV. And the way Baekhyun talked was igniting something inside him. He tried to just look at Baekhyun and not stare too much at the latter's lips. It was very hard when those two pinks petals moved in an adorable way, giving Chanyeol unwanted ideas. He even tuned out of Baekhyun's story about a girl in his class. He miserably failed to maintain subtlety while doing so because Baekhyun stopped talking. It took few seconds for Chanyeol to realise that Baekhyun's lips wasn't moving anymore and his eyes flickered to the shorter's eyes, which were in turn boring into his with an undecipherable glint.

Chanyeol was aware of getting caught in the act and he looked away, blood rushing to his face. He didn't dare to look up at Baekhyun until he heard a click. He looked up only to find Baekhyun smirking at his face, looking at Chanyeol's off guard face through his phone lens.

"It’s unfair that you have my embarrassing photos and I don't have yours."

  


•••

  


Chanyeol scrunched his nose up. He shot himself up from his couch and rushed to his kitchen. He didn't leave anything in the stove. Then where was the burning smell coming from? He kept wondering and made his way to open the balcony doors to let the burnt smell go away. It was only then he heard it. A chain of profanities from the other side. 

Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," he called, loud enough to cut the continous swearing. He heard a muffled shit before Baekhyun's auburn head peeked through his balcony door. He looked alright save for the maroon something smeared just above his left eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and Chanyeol got suspicious. Was Baekhyun trying to dispose a dead body or something? "Is anything wrong there?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, shaking his head before looking over his shoulder. He looked back and sighed. "I think I was about to burn my kitchen."

Chanyeol was in the latter's doorstep the next moment and Baekhyun opened the door with an embarrassed look. Chanyeol was guided into Baekhyun's kitchen and it was a mess. With bits of vegetable here and there, little bit of maroon sauce—soya sauce, and in a cooking pot, there was burnt pasta. No dead body or gasoline as Chanyeol's ridiculous mind gave ideas. "What were you trying to do actually?" 

Baekhyun was still chewing at his lower lip, averting to meet Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol tried his best to stray his gaze away for those lips. "I was trying to... cook." He scratched his nape idly. "For you," he added, muttering under his breath but Chanyeol caught it anyway. 

"For me?" He blurted. When Baekhyun nodded, his heart raced. Baekhyun tried cooking for him. No one ever did that for Chanyeol except for his mother. "You didn't have to," he managed to say when Baekhyun got silent, probably still feeling upset.

"I wanted to," Baekhyun told him, sounding stubborn. "I asked Kyungsoo to help me. He was instructing me through call and it was going well. Until I got distracted by TV..." He bit his lower lip again and Chanyeol heart squeezed. He didn't say anything to Baekhyun who looked like a kid waiting to be chided. The taller simply started cleaning the mess and Baekhyun joined him after a moment of surprise.

They cleaned it faster than he thought and he turned to baekhyun who was still averting his eyes, with an excuse of looking for anything they might have missed while cleaning. Chanyeol held his wrist when he tried to move past him and turned to face him, taking in the other's momentary surprise. He didn't say anything at Baekhyun's questioning look but he reached out for his face with his other hand that wasn't holding Baekhyun's hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over Baekhyun's forehead, swiftly cleaning off the sauce. He was aware of Baekhyun staring at his face the whole time and he looked back at the shorter.

Baekhyun was handsome. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was cute but it hit him, now that he was close to the latter, that he was handsome. His sharp gaze, auburn fringes falling over his eyes, defined jawline—everything was perfect and Chanyeol found himself admiring. Baekhyun's eyes were fixed on his lips so he put a distance between them, clearing his throat. That broke Baekhyun from his dazzled state.

"Help me?" Chanyeol asked, his hold on Baekhyun's wrist dropping, only to be intertwined with the other's properly and warmly.

"With what?" Baekhyun asked, voice quiet. 

"With baking a cake."

  


Baekhyun hummed in delight when he tasted a piece of the cake they baked together. Chanyeol chuckled at the cute man before helping himself with a serving. 

"Why did you suddenly want to cook for me?" Chanyeol asked sometime after Baekhyun went back to his talkative self, forgetting his little stunt. Baekhyun's adorable chewing slowed down and he swallowed the sweet treat.

"I just felt like it," he answered. "You cooked for me few times and it felt nice, to be taken care of in such a way. And I wanted to do the same for you." He smiled at Chanyeol, settling his fork down even though there was half of the slice was left. "But ended up making a mess."

"It's okay. Just you trying for me made me happy. No one has ever done that, you know. Well if you exclude my mother. Not even my sister has done that for me. Not even once. I just—thank you." He chuckled. "But at least, you like the cake and that's all matters."

Baekhyun was with him, smiling at him with a little bit of chocolate from the cake in the corner of his lips. And that's all mattered for Chanyeol. Just how Baekhyun thought Chanyeol's soft yet sincere eyes on him was the only thing that mattered.

•••

  


"Invite Kyungsoo too, if you want. The more the merrier," Jongdae suggested from the couch, watching TV. Baekhyun was peeking over Chanyeol's shoulder, watching him cook. It was supposed to be a casual Saturday until Jongdae showed up demanding food and Baekhyun being called over by Chanyeol. 

"Oh not him. He would start giving Chanyeol the typical 'don't hurt my friend or else you dead' talks. It’s too soon for that," Baekhyun dismissed, ignoring the look Chanyeol gave him. Jongdae let out an impressed hum. 

"Well, I do trust you not to crush my Chanyeolie's heart, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol snorted over the beef gravy he was making. "Shut up, Jongdae." He could sense Baekhyun's grin without even turning. He felt a hand sneaking at either sides of his waist to hold them gently. He turned first to look at Jongdae, who was busy bobbing his head to some girl group song playing in the TV and then to Baekhyun, who was still studying the food. His eyes were shining, decorating the slight smile he was sporting on. He must like beef so much, Chanyeol noted. When he asked if he wanted beef or pork, the answer came without a beat, so that must be it.

"You hungry?" Chanyeol asked, quietly only for Baekhyun to hear. The shorter hummed, eyes not once straying from the sizzling meat. "Just a little bit, it will be over." He whispered again. He didn't have idea why he was lowering his voice but it felt domestic. Intimate. _Natural._

Then again, everything with Baekhyun felt natural. 

"Can I invite Kyungsoo next time?" Baekhyun asked, uncertain and Chanyeol's heart felt excited at the mention is next time.

"Of course, I would like to listen to his 'don't hurt my friend' threats," he answered simply and he felt Baekhyun slowly sneaking his hand further so he can embrace Chanyeol's waist fully. He was back hugging Chanyeol. In his kitchen. 

"Why are you clingy today?" Chanyeol couldn't help but ask. 

"I just noticed how comfortable you would be to snuggle up to. You are a perfect cuddle material. Kyungsoo is not on the first anymore." Baekhyun answered simply as he pressed his face into Chanyeol's back. 

There was something foreign pooling into Chanyeol's stomach. Something so so foreign, overwhelming yet warm and pleasing, all at the same time. Chanyeol decided not to think about where their relationship status would take them to. It felt like they both were just going with the flow, not overstepping any boundary, satisfied with occasional flirting and harmless dates. But now with Baekhyun snuggling against him waiting for the food, Chanyeol knew he wouldn't mind to experience that for everyday for the rest of his life.

The only thing that was bothering him was, he didn't know if Baekhyun felt the same.

  
  
  


The dinner was over, with Jongdae declaring that Chanyeol was the best friend one could ever have and that he was the most talented cook South Korea managed to create. It soon backfired at him when Chanyeol asked him to clean up. Chanyeol didn't question when baekhyun disappeared off to his flat only to return with Soju cans. 

They settled on watching a movie and Jongdae chose Black Panther, when Baekhyun told him that he haven't watched it yet. It was when Jongdae blinked sleepily, Chanyeol stopped him on his fourth can of soju and told him to sleep over because he didn't have classes. Jongdae was too sleepy and slightly drunk to protest so he gave him a grateful smile before he headed for his good night's sleep.

It was only Baekhyun and Chanyeol, left alone. Baekhyun was immersed into the movie and Chanyeol had questions swirling in his mind. He kept glancing at Baekhyun occasionally before giving up on his attention on the movie. His gaze traced Baekhyun's face inch by inch before permanently settling on his lips.

There weren't any fantasies Chanyeol haven't thought about. Baekhyun did that to him. But that time, his mind was kind of peace, getting rid of questions that he can find the answers the next day or the next. He unconsciously smiled to himself when he saw Baekhyun pouting. The pout soon turned into a slight smirk and Chanyeol was too late to realize that he was caught. Again.

"Staring is rude, Chanyeol. Jongin would be disappointed," Baekhyun joked, the glint in his eyes not matching with the humor. Chuckling, he turned back to the movie and Chanyeol didn't dare to look away. 

"You are beautiful, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun didn't look at him but Chanyeol could say he wasn't much immersed with the movie either. Chanyeol didn't talk anymore after that. He just continued staring at Baekhyun, not minding if staring was rude. 

At some point, it ticked off Baekhyun and he sighed somewhat frustrated, turning to Chanyeol. "Ugh just why can't... you?" All Chanyeol could do was looking thoroughly confused so he sighed again. "Nevermind, I just—nothing." He gave Chanyeol a strange look and then he shook his head, "Fuck it." 

Next thing Chanyeol knew, he had a lap full of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was too close, way too close that he could feel his breath over his face.

"You know what, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, sounding mad, even though Chanyeol didn't have idea why Baekhyun would be. Baekhyun looked offended and all Chanyeol did was call him beautiful. Chanyeol was confused. "Kiss me?" Baekhyun tilted his face and asked Chanyeol, eyes drowned into the latter's.

Baekhyun was always bold. He didn't hesitate to make moves whereas Chanyeol backed away thinking about consequences it might bring. Chanyeol realized that whatever they did, Baekhyun was the one who initiated it first. Their date, the flirtings, skinships and even now, their first kiss. Chanyeol just nodded but didn't move. Maybe he was used to Baekhyun initiating everything first.

And Baekhyun did. He didn't wait for Chanyeol as he leaned in, to give everything he could through the kiss. Always being the one to make the first move, gave Baekhyun some advantages. Like how he had the lead of the kiss. The kiss which started chastely, grew with passion. Not breaking the kiss, Baekhyun's hands found Chanyeol's and he guided them to his waist. Chanyeol held on to them gingerly as Baekhyun cupped his neck to press their mouths even closer, if that was even possible. Chanyeol had started kissing back when he got hold of Baekhyun's waist. They both broke off the kiss and Baekhyun breath ghosted over Chanyeol's lips.

"Don't hold back anymore. Kiss me," he spoke, eyes stern and voice lacing with authority. As if it was an order. And Chanyeol obeyed. He leaned in for the second one.

Baekhyun bit Chanyeol's lower lip, for which Chanyeol groaned into his mouth and Baekhyun took the chance to take access of the other's cavern. The kiss tasted like soju. Baekhyun moved one of his hand to Chanyeol's nape, caressing the skin there before tugging gently at his hair. Chanyeol, who was lost at the beginning when Baekhyun slipped his tongue in, sighing when the soft muscle caressed his upper seam and ventured more into his cavern, finally started to fight dominance. He started with catching Baekhyun's tongue and sucking on it, eliciting a whimper from the other. 

His hands slipped under Baekhyun's shirt and he rubbed the delicate, smooth skin of his sides. At the same time, he let go of Baekhyun's tongue only to catch his lower lip within his and started nibbling it. 

Baekhyun broke the kiss and snuggled against Chanyeol. "Do you have idea how long I wanted to do that?" He asked, still filling his lungs with air he sacrificed for the kiss. It was worth it. Breath-taking. "I wanted you to start it but all you did was staring, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol managed to let out a chuckle before pulling the shorter closer. "I couldn't help, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pulled away from him and moved away from his lap, something he did on a whim. "But now that I have started this, I won't stop."

"I don't mind." Chanyeol said, causing Baekhyun to snort. "I liked it."

  
  
  


•••

  
  


Chanyeol's thumb was ghosting over the send button. It was a simple text saying that he wants to talk but he didn't have it in him to actually send it to Baekhyun. He was already waiting outside Blooming Days, half an hour earlier before Baekhyun's work usually ended.

Heaving out a sigh, he gained up some courage and tapped the send button. The reply came in late telling they can talk once Baekhyun is home.

It has been a week since their first kiss and whatever they had seemed to progress, if Baekhyun reaching first to kiss him whenever they saw each other and pulling away with a satisfied smile knowing Chanyeol would claim a second kiss immediately was any sign. Now Chanyeol thought it was time that they put a label to their relationship. And Chanyeol wouldn't let Baekhyun to start the talk this time. 

The surprised smile on Baekhyun's face when he saw Chanyeol waiting for him made the taller's heart melt with fondness. It was everything he needed to proceed without backing away. He waited till Baekhyun approached him, not without giving a greeting nod to Kyungsoo when he spotted him, and as soon as Baekhyun was near, he swoooed down to peck Baekhyun's smile, catching him off guard. Chanyeol was shy in public and the sudden change surprised Baekhyun.

"What was that for?" With a quiet voice, Baekhyun asked him as he touched his lips, unbelieving what Chanyeol just pulled off. Then quickly changing his demeanor, he asked teasingly, "couldn't you wait till we got home, Chanyeol? I am flattered."

Chanyeol answered him with another peck and it was still unexpected by Baekhyun's whose smile dropped and he looked concerned. "What is that you want to talk, Chanyeol?" He asked instead.

"Let's talk on our way home?" Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun agreed right away, without any protest. 

Chanyeol waited no more and started his Vespa, gesturing Baekhyun to sit. Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol's sides for support. They were silent for the first few minutes until Baekhyun noticed something. "Where are we going?"

Chanyeol took a different turn from the direction of their apartment. He saw Chanyeol smiling. "I don't know. I am driving aimlessly," he heard Chanyeol say. He chuckled, ending it with a sigh when he felt breeze ruffling his hair. It felt nice. Holding onto Chanyeol and hearing him talk. 

"You aren't going to kidnap me, are you? Should I call Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol snorted, "you aren't a kid, Baekhyun."

"Then why are we doing this?" Baekhyun tried again, curiosity striking.

Chanyeol gave him a considering hum. "I wanted to see how this feels. Driving just anywhere with you behind me, holding onto like this, talking about life and just anything."

Baekhyun asked a minute later and his voice was in a whisper, the breeze trying to steal away his words. "And how do you feel, Chanyeol?"

"I feel like I could drive like this for the rest of my life. This... is nice. Having you, knowing that you like me as much as I like you, taking care of you, everything feels nice and I want to do this for a long time," he paused and looked at Baekhyun for his reaction. Baekhyun was still and tense for the whole time as his mind blanked out on him. "I also want to know how it would feel to introduce you as my boyfriend and call nicknames, waking up to you, driving you to work everyday and picking you up, going on romantic dates, doing everything lovers around us do. I know this is too early to do any of these but still I want to try wooing you."

He gave Baekhyun a long pause and watched Baekhyun study the scenery around them, the slightest of the smiles sported on his beautiful face. Baekhyun didn't answer verbally as he fastened his arms around Chanyeol's waist and pressed his cheek against the taller's back, sighing in content.

  
  
  


"I want," Baekhyun muttered, too quietly when they finally reached home, after almost an hour leaving the school. Chanyeol hummed in question as he looked back from his door, his fingers holding onto the knob. He wasn't expecting an answer soon but Baekhyun gave him anyways. "I want everything you said too. It is early like you said, our relationship, but we'll get there eventually. We can start by calling each other boyfriends, you know."

Baekhyun smiled up at him after saying that. And Chanyeol heart reacted all the same since the first time, squeezing in a good way. All he wanted to do was kiss Baekhyun right there and for the first time, he didn't hold himself back. He gently pushed Baekhyun back till his back was pressed against his door. Baekhyun looked up at him mischievously as if daring him to do what he intended.

And Chanyeol obeyed, taking in Baekhyun's ordering eyes, pressing their lips in a sweet, long kiss. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss. When Chanyeol pulled away, the smile was still there squeezing his heart with the same effect. "I can't believe that the beautiful stranger I wished to see again is my boyfriend now."

"Flattered again," Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol muffled the music with another kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me pls TT  
I love you ❤


End file.
